power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie Black
Bonnie Black is the mother of Adam, Aaron, Blaine, and Julie Black. Her husband George died in a car accident when her children were young. She resides in La Push, Washington, but is confined to a wheelchair due to complications to diabetes. She is Charlie Swan's best friend. Bonnie's grandmother was a former elder of the Quileute tribe with the ability to shift into a van-sized wolf. She inherited her grandmother's place on the tribal council and knows the tales of the origins of the Quileutes. Since no vampires were around when she was young, she never phased. Her Twilight Saga counterpart is Billy Black. Biography Early life Bonnie Black has lived in La Push her entire life. She grew up in a different world than most—a world where magic was absolutely real and lived in her blood. It was a world where evil was real, too. When she grew up, she got married and had three children with her husband. George died in a car accident 9 years later after Julie, their youngest, was born. Adam and Aaron found ways to endure the loss of their father until they were old enough leave La Push. Bonnie wouldn't leave; she felt La Push was her place. Her diabetes eventually made her bound to a wheelchair. Bonnie had friends in the tribe, but she was also close with Charlie Swan, despite the fact that Charlie could know nothing about her secrets. Billy and Charlie also shared a love for fishing. When the Cullens returned to Forks, Bonnie knew exactly what this would mean for her daughter and the some of the tribe's children. The elders had taught the histories to their children, but the entire tribe had begun to believe that the stories were only legend. Bonnie knew the Cullens were vampires. She had no history with them, only the tales of her grandmother, as passed to her by her mother. She did not believe that the Cullens were as harmless as they presented themselves to be. She feared that without a strong pack to enforce the treaty, the Cullens would take advantage. She worried for her tribe, and for her friends in Forks. She tried to warn Charlie to stay away from the Cullens, but her warning backfired. Charlie had already taken a liking to Carine, and he was upset about Bonnie's prejudice against the newcomers. When Charlie learned that members of the Quileute tribe were boycotting the hospital, it caused a rift between Bonnie and Charlie for a few years. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Bonnie sold her old pick-up truck to Charlie so that he could give it to Beau. Charlie and Bonnie have had disagreements in the past, and seem to agree to disagree. After she becomes aware that Beau is dating one of the Cullens, she stops by on the pretense of dropping off fish fry for Charlie. When she gets a moment alone with Beau, she tries to talk him out of his relationship with Edythe, informing him that the Cullen family has an "unpleasant" reputation on the reservation. Beau counters that the Cullens have done nothing to deserve it, as they have never set foot on the reservation. His knowledge on the subject takes her off guard, and Beau says that he may be more informed than Bonnie herself is. She agrees this is possible, but is concerned for Charlie. Beau says that it is his business whether or not Charlie needs to be informed. Bonnie agrees to this, and is then forced to change the subject when Julie enters the room. One month after Joss's attack, Beau became a vampire and was forced to fake his death. Since Bonnie didn't know the whole story, she jumped to conclusion that it was the Cullens' doing and sends the Uley pack to drive them out of town. Beau, Edythe and Carine convince them that it wasn't their doing and arrange a meeting with Bonnie to tell her what really happened. Bonnie was hesitant to believe it, even refusing to believe that Beau still has sense of self as a vampire. But when Beau shows control of his thirst and asks Bonnie to look after his dad, she begins to believe otherwise. And though Julie has yet to experience the transformation, Bonnie and Beau are expecting it to occur soon. Physical appearance Bonnie is heavyset, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes. She is currently wheelchair-bound as a result of nerve damage due to complications from diabetes. Personality and traits Bonnie is a wise Quileute elder who takes her tribe's history and legends very seriously. She is very wary of the Cullens due to the previous encounters between the Quileutes and vampires, and tried to talk Charlie and the locals out of being near them. When Beau became romantically involved with Edythe Cullen, she also tried to talk him out of it without telling him how much she knew. None of her attempts succeeded. Aside from her role in the tribe, she is a family-loving mother who cares for her children more than anything. Relationships Bonnie is the mother of Adam, Aaron, Blaine, and Julie Black. She is the aunt of Rachel, Mary, Dale, and John Mitchell. She is the older sister of Bale Mitchell. Julie Black Julie Black is Bonnie's only daughter and the youngest of her children. After her husband's unexpected passing and Adam and Aaron's moving, Julie became her sole caretaker. Ever since Julie was born, Bonnie worried that she would become a shape-shifter like her grandmother and hoped that she would never have to; that hope disappeared when the Cullens moved to town. Charlie Swan .]] Charlie Swan had been Bonnie's longtime best friend since childhood, though Charlie wasn't a member of the tribe. Their friendship seemingly took a strain when Bonnie tried to warn Charlie about the Cullens being dangerous. When Charlie's son Beau became involved with the Cullens as well, she felt it was her duty to protect him and tried to give the same warning. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Minor characters Category:Quileute Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined